Resident Evil: Messages
by fighter.planes
Summary: A collection of fictional letters and dairies from the citizens of Raccon City. New chap up.
1. The Lab Tech Mark.

My dearest,  
  
I write this letter to you in hopes that it will reach you someday. As I compose this I am hiding in a supply room, hiding from those.......things. The creatures that were my co-workers, now called Zombies, are shuffling around in the halls of this cursed laboratory, looking for any flesh that may provide them with a sickening meal. I wait here wondering when it is going to be my turn to die. I hold up a small handgun I kept hidden in the lab safe in case something ever did happen, though I did'nt expect it to be like this. I have been pondering wether or not to write this in my letter to you, but I suppose I shall tell you that my results for the virus were positive. I know for a fact that I will turn into one of those rotting freaks but what I don't know is when it will happen. I already have been feeling some of the effects, sweating, dryness of the mouth, hunger, and dizziness. I am so stupid dearest, I should have made the extra detour and picked up a vial of our prototype anti-toxin serum. It would have cured me. Im getting so tired now beloved, So i think i be will havvveee loong sleep, virruuss making skin itchyy now am hungry soo hungry....................foood, NO! I must keep my sanity for as long as possible!! I am going to write the lab accsess passcode for the room where the antidote is stored, as well as the location for the key card. I wont make any attempts to conceal this information anymore, as there may be other surviors who may need this information. After I have written this information at the bottom, I will load my pistol and end my life myself. I hope that whoever finds this will be kind enough to deliver this note to you. Goodbye my dearest. I love you.  
  
  
  
Your love,  
  
  
  
Mark  
  
  
  
Lab code: 25434  
  
I have hidden the key under the soda machine in the lounge. I hope you find this useful, to whoever finds this. 


	2. The Police officer George

Sept. 25.  
  
  
  
I must be losing my mind. Today we lost 4 more officers in the fights with the crazed citizens of this city. I was mortified as I saw rotting people eating other people. It was horrible. Lt. Merdoc has asked me to go and help barricade the south exit of the building we are holed up in. It's not a fun job. Nothing is fun anymore. Or safe. I helped to place more boards up on the door. We also moved some heavy furniture to block they way. Officer Bartoan has tied the knob shut. We can still hear THEM banging on it though. We never hear the end of the moans and screams. Officer Fontz got scared and abandoned us. He just dropped his shotgun and ran off down the hall. Me and Grant searched for him for at least an hour and a half. We didnt find him anywhere.  
  
Sept. 26.  
  
  
  
3 more officers deserted today. 1 was killed. I was assigned to patrol for the 2nd time today. We found Fontz's remains in a room. He had his head cut off. I nearly threw up. It was disgusting. We left that room as quickly as we had come in. When we came back from patrol, I saw Bartaon working on the door. He had found some tools and was now trying the weld the door shut. We all helped him. Soon it was sturdy enough to hold with out the clutter of furtiture. We could still hear the zombies banging on the door. Some of the creatures broke through a boarded up window. I still remember having to shoot down a 13 year old girl that tried to bite me. It took five shots.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sept. 27.  
  
  
  
We had to fight the zombies of the men who deserted us. It was horrible having to kill them. We fought the creature that is running around and dismembering the mens heads. It has managed to take out most of our infrastructure. We have a total of 5 men left. Bartoan was killed fighting the thing. I got a good look at it one time. It looked sort of like a frog with this bumpy back. Like warts. It was ugly. I hated it. We killed it later on. We looked at the body of it. Another officer says there is another one of these running around. Great, I said to him. Bring em on, Ive got nothing else to lose. Merdoc was killed by the second one. It was a messy fight. We trashed 6 whole rooms trying to get away. We ran into a large storeroom with a huge metal door. Merdoc didnt make it. He had his head hacked off just as I got inside.  
  
  
  
Sept. 28.  
  
  
  
Im the last one left alive and Im really really scared about it too. Im going to try and get to the RPD today. I have to find more officers. I have four shells left in my shotgun. No time to write. Gotta go. Last entry for now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Officer George Addams 


	3. The Teenager Allison

Sept. 24.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today I saw this TOTALLY disgusting thing. It looked like a man but his face was literally peeling off! I mean eww! I could see some of his face muscles! Shouldnt you like see a doctor or something if that happens? Any way, diary, he reached for me and moaned in this low icky voice. Uhghh... I ran to a cop directing traffic on the corner. He followed me over. He took one look at the man and turned this green color. Then the officer went over to his car parked in the grocer lot and radioed for back up I guess. But then get THIS diary! After talking to someone on the radio, he pulled out his gun and shot the man 3 times in the head! I screamed the loudest I ever screamed before when we saw the man get up again! He groaned and then he BIT me! I mean DISGUSTING!!! The cop shot him in the head 2 more times and then IT died I think. There were people standing all around watching the event and looking shocked. I SO ran from there before he could ask if I needed an ambulance. Time to go ot bed, mom says it's lights out time now. I feel kinda sick. I threw up 2 times awhile after being bitten by the guy. I think Ill ask mom to take me to the doctors tomorrow. Icky, I gotta hurl again, and why does my skin ITCH? It's probably nothing SEVENTEEN cant handle.  
  
  
  
  
  
=^.^='' ------dont feel good hehehe icky.....  
  
@~~~~~~ Allison Hendriki 


	4. The Mayor Micheal Warren

*Raccoon City~Office of the Mayor*  
  
  
  
  
Sept. 27.  
  
  
  
  
You know, it's really hard to think over all the gunshots. Too many gunshots. All of the zombies everywhere, it's amazing that things could have gotten this far out of hand. The Umbrella Director of the Spencer facility had assured me that the experiment would be contained to a select few neighborhoods. That was the agreement anyway. But later he had said that the directors wanted to see the effect on a citywide scale. They just released it througout the whole city without permission. Heh well at least the money was worth it. Ah, The Money. A cool 2 billion dollars offered to me in exchange for permission to run the experiment. They offered 45 million more after they released it to the whole city. Naturally I took it. But I cant help thinking if it was worth it. I can hear more of my gaurds die as the creatures kill them. I can hear the sickening crunch of a spine being snapped and innards being spilled. The Umbrella commando with me assures me that we will be safe from them. He tells me that it wont be long now before the helicopter arrives. While the citizens of my city fight and die, I get to walk. Just walk away from it all. What a life eh? The Chief of Police, Brian Irons thinks that I dont know anything about the Umbrella incidents here. Oh how wrong he is. I had provided authorization to run the experiment before he even knew about the T and G viruses. Even as we speak the U.B.C.S are taking measures to falsify my death. Irons and the Feds will think I died here in this hell hole of Raccoon City. After we are retrived, I think that I will go to South America somewhere. Maybe Chile. I can hear the whirr of helicopter blades now. The searchlights of the chopper are bright in the room. The door bursts and six-maybe seven-zombies stumble through. The soldier does his best to fight them off. All I can do is laugh out loud at his efforts as three zombies chew through his neck. What a sick, twisted person I've become. I duck as Umbrella troops crash into the room and begin firing away. 'it's time to go.' One tells me. I pick up my suitcase and toss this paper onto my desk. Two more soldiers are killed as I get on. The door shuts and I will be gone. Good bye forever Raccoon City.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Micheal Warren 


	5. The S.T.A.R.S member Brad Vickars

Sept 28.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I never knew how hard it could be to get out of this city. It's like somebody PURPOSELY blocked the exits with wreckd cars and crumbling buildings. Man o man I'm so afraid. I'm just a helicopter pilot for christs sake! I'm no fighting man. But then maybe I shouldnt have joined S.T.A.R.S then. What a mistake. If Frost hadnt helped me with the entrance exam, then I wouldnt be here. I'd probably be in some airline service somewhere. At least that would be better than being here. I can write for very long. IT will find me soon. That Umbrella freak thats been tailing me for two days now. I mean What did I do? I'm just a helicopter pilot. I hate to think about that big ugly freako with his peeling, patched green skin. He has one eyeball stapled up. He has this big black trenchcoat. It's the tentacles that freak me out the most. They look like those tentacles from the Ecchi manga that Chris reads all the time, the ones that poison the women and then rape them. I saw him impale a baker who was trying to escape with me. Just flew right through him. In the chest and out the back. I swear I could hear it laughing over the snapping of the spine. I know that it's just my imagination working my mind out. I didnt even try to save him, just froze, then ran like the coward I am. "Chickenheart" is a fitting nickname for me I guess. I couldnt even protect a baker dammit. I know it's after me though. I can hear it's call of 'STARRRRSSSSSS' still ringing through my head. It eats away at what little sanity I have left. I need that sanity to get out of this shithole town. I'm all alone and hating it. God, I hope that thing hasnt found Jill. I hate to think about what it would do to her. It would probably tear her apart if it had one good chance. But shes a tough girl. She's so smart, she could probably take him if the situation was right. I can hear the creatures call. This time it's real. I need to go, to get out of here now. I hope that this will serve as a testament against Umbrella should I........not make it.............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Brad Vickars 


	6. The Marine Lt. Bradford

Sept. 27 Lt. Bradfords suicide note.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Colonel, Im going to keep this as short as possible. You should have never sent us. This all should have never even have happened in the first place. Me and my team have assesed the damage as far as possible. We have encountered Umbrella's UBCS forces. We observed them in action. They had about as much success as we did. Which is nil sir. The Bioweapons OWN this city now. As this is written me and my three remaining men wait away our time. Our hope sank when you sent your last radioed message saying that retrival is not possible at this time. That did it for us. I'm not going to become a creature of the undead. But we have found no way out. I hope that you can feel proud that you sent twenty American soldiers to their deaths. Maybe you can sleep better at night knowing we fought till the bitter end. I'm holding my MSR4 Glock to my head now. The cold steel and plastic barrel of the pistol feels comforting against my head. If this note makes it to you, and I hope it does, that the red splash of blood you will find on it will make you remember you decision forever. I will recite the Star Spangled Banner as I cock the pistol. I will be thinking of my lovley wife and my 3 beutiful children. Of my sixteen men who fought and dies for me in the streets of this hellish city. And of the three who have yet to die. And I hope you will be thinking of them too. For the rest of your life.  
  
  
  
  
God bless America,  
  
  
  
Lt. Bradford, United States Marine Corps. 


	7. The Private Eye Dwyane Fontzton

A Private Eye's last notes found on a tabel in a resturaunt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sept 26.  
  
  
I think I may have found my first big clue in the case of McMullens missing 15 year old daughter. I was hired on this case after the family lost hope in the police. The R.P.D searched the Arclay mountains for 6 weeks, finding no leads on their daughter.  
  
I have been searching with similar success for 3 weeks, but finally I think I have found my first big lead. I questioned some kids at her school and in her surrounding neighborhood for several days. After many false leads I came into possesion of a photograph. It was taken on the night that she went missing. Some kids say the Alisa was sneaking around an abandoned factory/disposal plant that night. They were supposed to go and drink some alcohol and party. This picture is from one of the friends, whom has already been extensivly questioned by the police and myself. One of the kids say that a man in Umbrella uniform caught them around the facility. This is the last report anyone has of them. Umbrella has been questioned on this. But so far no one can prove any connection with them.  
  
I plan to do some "Iventigating" of my own there tonight.  
  
  
Sept 27.   
  
I had to delay my plans due to a strange epidemic of the flu running through the neighborhoods. I have been feeling a little under the weather lately myself. I'm going to the hospital before I do anything else. I'm just having lunch right now and reveiwing my notes on this case. Thepolice are fighting what Mayor Warren calls a gang of hoodlums running rampant dressed in gory costumes, causing petty havoc in the city. Ip assed two dead bodies just laying on the sidewalk on my way to lucnh today. How strange. Uh oh. I can see a 6 car pileup outside the deli window. Guess I'm done writing for today. 


End file.
